


Reunited in Harmony

by Toomuchlovefortoomany



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Sad, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchlovefortoomany/pseuds/Toomuchlovefortoomany
Summary: A sentimental, short one chapter fic centered around an idea I had while reading The Miller's Dance. Light spoilers, but nothing huge. Enjoy!





	Reunited in Harmony

Geoffrey Charles remembered his father.

Lying on his bunk, on the battle strewn sands of Portugal on a hot june night, he closed his eyes and thought of him. This was a fairly regular occurrence, and Geoffrey Charles had clung to his Father's memory all through his life, knowing all too well just how fast it could fade away if he permitted so. Of course he remembered his mother too, but her memory was so much more fresh in his mind that he thought of her every day. Her death had come at such a stage in his life that her memory never threatened to dissipate- so he felt that he owed it to the late Francis Poldark to think of him at on a regular basis. After all, Geoffrey Charles was the last Trenwith-Poldark and sometime in the future to be the last person who could to remember the sunny haired mine owner. 

He remembered his father’s messy fair hair- his wide blue eyes and strong square jawline. He knew that he took after his father in looks more so than his mother- not only from his memories but also because his mother told him often as a child when they walked through the gardens together. He also acknowledged rather humorously how this had just irritated his step father even more when he married Elizabeth Poldark.

Further, he remembered that when he was far younger, his father was rarely at home, and as an adult he now realised that it was not just work keeping him away despite how his mother tried to shade him from the truth. His mother was miserable, upset in his father's neglect of her, but further so in his neglect of their son. His memories of that time were very hazy however, and the more clear ones were of later in his childhood. 

These were the ones he cherished. He remembered his father playing with him in the fields, visiting his Aunt Demelza and Uncle Ross in Nampara and running in the sea spray across Hendrawna. He remembered laughing so hard his cheeks would hurt and being scolded by his mother after making coming home dirtied from throwing dead, yellowed grass at each other. 

He remembered the day his father died. He remembered waking up, the sun streaming through the white lace curtains and feeling his mother's arms loosely draped around him in her slumber. He remembered vividly his father kissing him on the forehead, telling him not to wake mama and that he would be back in time to tell him a bedtime story. 

He remembered his Uncle coming to Trenwith’s doors with heartbreak clear in his eyes. He remembered his mother meeting the solemn gaze with disbelief and grief. He remembered sobs wracking her body and him trying his hardest to comfort her in his childish words and tiny embraces.

He remembered crying all through the night, and seeing clearly the next morning through her pallid complexion and world weary expression she had done the same. He had not been allowed to go to the funeral. 

Opening his eyes, Geoffrey Charles stared up. His tent mate below him was snoring softly. He looked up at the stars he could somewhat see glittering and shining through the thick canopy of fabric above his head. Geoffrey Charles was hardly religious, but he liked to think that his parents were up there, dancing together. At last, reunited in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments- or just leave some kudos- it really makes my day :)


End file.
